Entre sueños y realidades
by florecita blanca rusher girl
Summary: Todo iba bien entre los chicos de big time rush. No obstante, lo bueno cambia, se termina, se transforma o se vuelve difícil. Ellos saben que es terrible confundirse entre lo que pasó y lo que soñaron, sus sueños siempre tienen algo que ver con la realidad, y eso lo hacía más confuso.
1. El sueño de James

Capítulo1. El sueño de james.

Después de un largo día de ensayos, James, Carlos, Kendall y Logan se fueron a dormir. Entonces James empezó a tener un largo sueño.

En el sueño: James: (llorando) -no puedo irme de aquí sin mis amigos.

Kendall: -pero claro que no, yo iré contigo.

Logan: (sonriendo) -¡Yo también!

Carlos: -yo tengo que quedarme a ver a las rushers.

James: (secándose las lágrimas) -¿De qué hablas?

Carlos: -de big time rush, de los conciertos y de las rushers. ¿De qué más?

Miraron a Carlos como si estuviese loco.

Kendall: (con cara de broma) -me voy a preparar mis cosas para la gran aventura.

James y Logan: -nosotros también.

Carlos: (desconcertado) -¡oigan, oigan, oigan! Esperen, ¡Tenemos un concierto hoy!

Mientras tanto, Logan, Kendall y James, preparaban un grán equipaje con 5 o más maletas.

En ese momento llega Carlos.

Carlos: (confundido) -¿qué pasa aquí? ¿A dónde van todos?

James: (emocionado) -¿Como que a donde? ¡Vamos a una gran aventura por el espacio!

Logan: (con cara de súplica) -¿No vienes?

Carlos: -me gustaría pero, y big time rush?

Kendall: (riendo) -¡Eso no existe! Si quieres venir apúrate. Nos vamos en 5 horas.

Carlos se quedó pensando un momento. 

Logan: -ven con nosotros. No es lo mismo sin ti. 

Kendall: -Logan tiene razón. 

James: (entusiasmado) -¡Lo pasaremos muy bien juntos! 

Carlos: -está bien. ¡Voy con ustedes! 

Todos: -¡Genial!

5 horas después, big time rush estaban en un gran cohete que los transportaría al espacio, bueno en realidad eso no se sabía exactamente.

Entonces Carlos empezó a tener una visión extraña.

Una voz le decía a gritos: -pero ¿Qué haces? Por qué no convenciste, o mejor dicho, ¿Llevaste a tus amigos al concierto de big time rush?

Carlos: (sorprendido) -es que ellos… ¡Han perdido la memoria!

La voz: -¡Tonterías! ¡Quiero a big time rush en el concierto o pagarás las consecuencias!

El pobre Carlos se quedó sin palabras y con la mirada perdida.

Logan: (preocupado) -¿Qué pasa Carlitos?

Carlos: (nervioso) -te… ¡Tenemos que volver!

James: -¿Pero qué dices? ¡Lo estamos pasando muy bien! ¡Y piensa en lo que pasará cuando lleguemos a marte!

Kendall: (incrédulo) -¿A marte?

James: -¡Si! ¿Como es que vienen con migo sin saber si quiera a donde vamos?

Logan: (agitado) -pues porque… ¡No nos habías dicho!

Kendall: -además, ¿Qué aremos nosotros en marte? ¡No hay oxígeno y nos moriremos!

James: -claro que hay oxígeno en marte.

Logan: -¡Ya basta de tonterías James Diamond!

Kendall: -¡Todos sabemos que en marte no hay oxígeno!

James: -¡Pero…!

Carlos se levanta e intenta detener la marcha del cohete.

Carlos: -ya basta, ¡Discutiendo no ganan nada! Y ahora, intentaré detener este cohete y aré que retroceda para así volver a la tierra.

De pronto el cohete se sacudió fuertemente. Parecía que alguien estuviese jugando con él.

Todos: (aterrorizados) -¡Carlos! ¿Qué haces?

Carlos: -¡O, no! ¡Parece que nos vamos a estrellar con algo!

James: (asombrado) -¡Qué grande es eso!

Logan: (asustado) -¡Detén el cohete, detenlo!

James: (levantándose de su asiento) -yo te ayudo.

Los 2 chicos intentaron con todas sus fuerzas detener el cohete pero no lograba nada.

Todos: -nos matamoooooos!

El miedo y la desesperación se habían metido en los corazones de big time rush. Y este es el momento en el que puedes imaginar sus caras, llenas de miedo.

Nota: esta es la primera historia de big time rush que escribo.

Tomaré en cuenta cualquier comentario, sugerencia o crítica.

Dejen un review, por favor, será bien recibido.


	2. Una gran amistad

Unos gritos habían despertado a Kendall.

Lo siento chicos, ¡no pensé que fuera a pasar esto! Moriremos y todo es mi culpa –gritaba James entre sueños.

-¡Deja de gritar james, estoy intentando dormir! –vociferó un enojado Kendall sin darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba soñando.

-¡No lo aré! –gritó James en su sueño ya que sus amigos le decían que no se rindiera y detuviera el cohete.

En la realidad Kendall también escuchó esa exclamación y pensó que james le había respondido.

Muy enojado, el rubio se levantó de su cama para darle su merecido a su amigo. Esa mañana no estaba de buenas, había tenido insomnio. Y cuando estaba apunto de dormir, a james se le ocurría molestarlo.

Kendall apretó el puño de la mano derecha con fuerza. Iba a tirar el golpe cuando…

-¡Detente, para! -exclamaba James en su sueño al ver como una gigantesca roca extraña se acercaba y estaba apunto de aplastarlos.

En la realidad también Kendall lo escuchó. ¡No me detendré, deja de gritar! –respondió también gritando.

En el sueño el cohete se estrelló con la gran piedra causando la destrucción del mismo.

Volaron pedazos del cohete por todas partes, golpeando a los chicos de big time rush. Aquella parte del espacio se llenó de gritos.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos… no se mueran, no me dejen solo -sollozó james en su sueño.

De pronto escuchó una voz. Le dije a Carlos que los hiciera volver al concierto de big time rush.

-Esto no puede estar pasando –dijo james aún sollozando.

-Pues está pasando James Diamond –dijo la voz que de pronto se oyó lejana.

-¡Noooooooo! –gritó James destrozado.

En la realidad, Kendall escuchó otro grito.

Miró muy enojado a su amigo.

-¡Cállate de una vez! –gritó fuertemente.

En su sueño, James miró a sus 3 mejores amigos casi muertos tirados en lo que quedaba del cohete, que para su sorpresa se mantenía en el aire.

-No quiero seguir vivo sin ustedes –dijo intentando secar sus lágrimas que caían sin cesar.

En la realidad, Kendall detuvo su puño al escuchar esas palabras.

Miró a su amigo y descubrió que estaba durmiendo. Tal vez estaba soñando pesadillas.

Olvidó su enojo y lo zarandeó para despertarlo.

James, despierta –dijo alzando la voz un poco para que lo escuchara. Pero él no despertaba.

-¡James, James, Jjaaames! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

James abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Kendall. ¡Estaba vivo!

Se levantó de pronto.

-¡Kendall! –gritó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡James, me estás asficciando!

-Lo siento, es que estaba asustado –dijo James separándose un poco.

-Tranquilo amigo, solo fue una pesadilla –dijo Kendall abrazando a James.

-Me alegro de que sea así –respondió James sonriendo.

De pronto escucharon que alguien abrió de golpe la puerta.

-Kendall, ¿por qué estabas gritando? –preguntó Carlos desde afuera.

-Hasta allá se oyen tus gritos –siguió Logan.

Lo que pasa es que… James estaba teniendo una pesadilla –respondió Kendall sin dejar de abrasar al castaño.

Carlos abrió totalmente la puerta y vio a sus amigos abrazados.

-Yo también quiero un abrazo –dijo acercándose a ellos y abrazándolos.

-Yo también –dijo Logan sonriendo y aproximándose para abrazar a sus mejores amigos.

James les sonrió y suspiró aliviado.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntaron los demás en coro.

-Claro que si –respondió James sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Fue muy fea tu pesadilla? –preguntó Kendall.

-Fue la peor pesadilla de mi vida –contestó james.

-¿Soñaste con monstruos y fantasmas? –interrogó Carlos.

-No, el soñó con Gustavo muy enojado –contestó Kendall.

-El soñó que todos sus libros de medicina se habían perdido –agregó logan.

-Nada de eso chicos –dijo james mirándolos.

-¿Entonces? Preguntaron otra vez en coro.

James les contó su sueño, y cuando terminó de hablar sus amigos lo miraron con una sonrisa en sus caras.

-Bueno, si no se te ocurre ninguna locura nada de eso pasará –expresó Kendall. Lo más chistoso es que yo discutía contigo, y tú solo estabas soñando.

-¿Cómo es eso? Preguntó James con curiosidad.

Ahora le tocó a Kendall contar su historia.

-Qué chistoso –comentó Carlos riendo.

Logan también rió solo de imaginar a su amigo discutiendo con alguien que estaba dormido.

-Que coincidencia –pensó james extrañado.

-Eso te pasa por cenar tan tarde, James –dijo Logan en tono de regaño.

-Si, tienes razón –respondió james.

-Nosotros siempre seremos los mejores amigos –dijo Carlos emocionado.

-¡Así es! -gritaron los demás con entusiasmo.

Pero en la mente de james se formularon estas preguntas: ¿Por qué tanta coincidencia?, ¿De dónde venía esa voz?, ¿Para qué la muerte se quería llevar a sus amigos?

Nota: esto solo fue un pequeño problema que se resolvió prontamente. Pero en los demás casos, tómenlo en cerio, no será así.


End file.
